An engine skid assembly is used for supporting and transporting a gas turbine engine. Engine skid assemblies which are not rated for heavy loads often results in failure of front down bolts due to high loads of the gas turbine engine. U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,542 relates to a modular cart for a gas turbine engine that has a removable first cart and a second cart for supporting and transporting the gas turbine engine sections either separately or in combination. A first connection portion of the first cart may be configured to attach to a second connection portion of the second cart. The modular cart may also have a cart component configured to interchangeably mount to either a first mounting location of the first cart or to a second mounting location of the second cart.